


Stephen's Day Off

by Mimm



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: Stephen's having a day off and enjoying his breakfast alone, but not for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Stephen sank his teeth into the bagel, enjoying the taste of the cool, creamy filling made from two types of Brakiri shellfish. It was one of his most recent findings and seemed appropriate on this morning. He had a day off and could spend his morning indulging himself.

The savory taste still lingering in his mouth, he put the bagel aside to focus on the article he was reading. It was on a small research done by Gaim scientists and hadn't been officially translated yet. The electronic translation he had to work with was clumsy and clunkily worded, but he was ready to forgive a few hiccups in translation if there was a chance he could learn something new about the Gaim vascular system. Even if it meant that every instance of 'blood vessel' was replaced by 'blood rope' and there were mystery alphabets here and there without any translation at all.

"I thought you said you have today off," he heard a familiar voice from above him, and he didn't have to turn around to see who was leaning over his shoulder.

"Well, I did until now," he said, looking at Marcus as he sat down on the empty chair on the other side of the table. He had a glass of something green in his hand.

"Then what are you doing, reading medical articles? Shouldn't you be in your own quarters, wearing nothing but boxers and reading a morning paper while sipping coffee?"

"These are my morning paper, work day or not."

"And the rest?"

"Well, I am wearing boxers."

Marcus smirked and Stephen rolled his eyes, giving a laugh.

"Anything interesting?" Marcus asked him, sipping his drink and nodding towards the tablet.

"Unless you want to know about the effects of sulphur on the Gaim blood circulation then I'd have to say no."

"Funny thing about the Gaim," Marcus began, clearly perking up. "There's this rumour that I heard about the ambassador and an alleged triangle drama including the Vree. Very odd."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Stephen said, shaking his head, amused.

"Well, you know rumours on this station. Could have been the ambassador, could have been his staff member, could have been a Centauri. Though the part about the Vree is my favourite."

Stephen wasn't sure how he had gone from eating a bagel to considering a Centauri-Vree triangle drama in a matter of minutes but he had found that with Marcus there was often no way of knowing where things ended up.

"So, how's your morning so far?" he asked, picking up the bagel and taking another bite and washing it down with orange juice.

"I'm leaving station in about an hour on Captain's business," Marcus said.

"Sounds serious."

"The usual. I'm sure I'll live."

"You'd better. You're supposed to have your check-up tomorrow. I could move it to Thursday."

"May I?" Marcus said, his hand next to the bagel. As Stephen gave a nod of approval, he dipped his finger in the filling and took it to his mouth, wrapping his lips around his finger before pulling it out. "Not bad. Brakiri?"

"The medical," Stephen said, looking at Marcus' finger, then at him. "You can't avoid it."

"Oh, I know. You want your hands on me and there's not a thing I can do to stop you. Tomorrow's fine. Ten, was it?"

"Yes," Stephen managed, trying not to be affected by Marcus' behaviour.

Marcus got up, giving him a huge smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, husband."

Stephen laughed. "One of these days I will haul your perky little bottom to a judge and divorce you for real."

"Why, thank you, Stephen, that was nice of you. And was that a promise? You'd haul me with you own hands?"

There was no winning with this guy. It was one of the reasons Stephen was so fond of him.

"Just make it back in one piece," he said. "We'll talk about the rest later."

"Will do," Marcus said, getting up. "Well, I'm off to save the galaxy. See you tomorrow." He gave Stephen an amused little bow before he left.

Stephen looked after Marcus, shaking his head, then at the half eaten breakfast in front of him and finally at the article. He knew he couldn't focus on blood ropes or sulphur or clotting or anything medicine-related right now, so he pushed the tablet aside and focused on enjoying his breakfast instead.

Around him, he saw lots of familiar faces coming to the mess hall and leaving, having muted conversations with each other, most of them looking like they were in good mood. B5 was a nice work place, he thought to himself. He enjoyed his days off and he still had plenty of one left. And when it was time to go back to work... well, his job also had its advantages. And, apparently, rumours he had yet to hear.


End file.
